Mise au point
by Sev'Lily
Summary: Contraint à subir une fois de plus les mauvaises blagues des maraudeurs, Severus est au plus mal. Lily, qui ne supporte pas de voir son ami dans cet état, fait son possible pour l'aider, mais lorsqu'elle en vient à parler des choix de Severus, la discussion tourne mal.


**Point de vue de Lily :**

Comme la majorité des soirs de la semaine, Severus et elle se retrouvaient sous leur arbre face au lac de Poudlard. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne plus se saisir lorsqu'un tentacule sortait brusquement de celui-ci. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le calmar géant, qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté, qui occupait l'esprit de Lily…

''- Sev', c'est pas sérieux…

- Si ton imbécile d'ami James Potter ne passait pas l'entièreté de son temps libre à me pourrir l'existence je n'en serai sûrement pas là.''

Severus lui tourna soudainement le dos et elle ne put pas occulter la soudaine crispation de ses muscles. Il avait beau essayer de le dissimuler, c'était trop tard pour faire oublier à Lily ce geste soudain. Son visage pris une expression désolée et elle posa doucement ses mains sur son dos, tentant de le masser aussi délicatement que possible pour éviter de faire pire que mieux. Bizarrement, il se laissa faire.

''- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute. Et ce n'est pas "mon" James Potter, tu le sais non ?

- Effectivement, j'ai failli oublier ses autres stupides maraudeurs. Un jour, je leur ferais payer pour leurs actes.

- Réfléchis un peu. Je suis sure que si tu le faisais, tu t'en mordrais les doigts à un moment ou à un autre.

- Que je réfléchisse à quoi Lily ? Au fait qu'ils soient toujours en train de s'acharner sur moi ? Qu'ils se sentent constamment obligés de m'attaquer à quatre ? À pourquoi James passe son temps à faire l'intéressant devant toi ?''

Cette dernière phrase fit rater un battement au cœur de Lily. Elle eut vaguement conscience de le voir s'éloigner mais sa vision devint légèrement floue alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées. Le murmure de la voix de son meilleur ami la ramena malgré tout à la réalité.

''- De toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à te satisfaire pleinement... Contrairement à lui…''

Elle ne sut si le frisson de douleur qu'elle vit chez Severus se rapportait à ses paroles ou à la douleur intense qu'elle pouvait deviner dans son dos. Un pincement au cœur la prit soudainement. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

''- C'est faux. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Il suffit de le vouloir. De repousser tous tes "nouveaux amis" ou tout du moins leurs convictions...

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tout cela pourrait m'apporter... Nous apporter...

- C'est toi qui ne te rends compte de rien...'' Elle agrippa sa manche pour attirer son attention. ''Tu cours droit dans le mur Sev' !

- Un jour, tu comprendras mes choix, mais pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être de son côté, de sentir sa puissance... Bientôt, il mettra ses plans à exécution et tous ceux qui seront contre lui souffriront. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir Lily.''

Il détourna la tête et un sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse s'empara d'elle.

''- Et si je suis contre lui, je souffrirai. Et tu ne seras plus là pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas trahir ton maitre pour me sauver Sev'...

- Je n'aurai aucunement besoin de le trahir Lily, car tu seras avec moi.''

Elle eut l'impression de lire de l'interrogation et de l'incertitude dans ses yeux alors qu'il tournait son regard vers elle, même si le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien soupçonner. Mais cela la laissa pour le coup indifférente, et elle parlait à présent d'une voix pleine de reproche.

''- Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi si tu restes du côté des ténèbres Sev'. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce pas ?''

Elle le vit baisser les yeux.

''- Je me suis déjà excusé Lily, je ne savais plus ce que je disais... Et ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai une solution pour qu'il ne te fasse aucun mal, je te le jure.

- Trouver une solution ? Laquelle ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui Sev', il te contrôle entièrement.''

La voix de Lily se faisait presque suppliante. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre son erreur, mais de toute évidence, elle se trouvait face à un mur.

''- Je pensais que ta confiance en moi était un peu plus grande que cela Lily. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais encore des doutes, c'est à moi de les effacer et je compte bien m'en charger au plus vite.''

Il se détourna à nouveau d'elle et elle put l'entendre prononcer une phrase qui fit accélérer son cœur.

''- Rien ne m'empêchera de rester auprès de toi.''

Elle sentit deux sentiments s'imposer violemment à elle. De la détresse, car elle savait que quoi qu'elle dirait, il ne se ressaisirait pas et un autre auquel elle refusait de donner un nom. Elle reprit, sans vraiment se rendre compte que sa voix tremblait.

''- Rien sauf lui Sev'... Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, et de ce que tu as déjà fait...

- Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'il ne me contrôle pas, n'est-ce pas ?''

Lily mit du temps à répondre. Elle essayait de rester calme et de trouver une réponse correcte à lui donner. Mais le regard insistant que son ami posait à présent sur elle lui fit abandonner toute notion de tact et elle lui lança un regard chargé de déception.

''- Non je ne te crois pas. Enfin Sev', il est l'un des plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire, et tu n'es encore qu'un étudiant...

- Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois Lily et si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance, je te prouverai que tu le peux. Mais plus encore, tu le dois.''

Elle ne trouva plus rien à répondre et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se détournait d'elle et se dirigeait rapidement vers le château. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue.

Mais Severus était loin maintenant…

Sans se rendre compte que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, Lily exprima enfin ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire en face.

''- J'espère que tu dis vrai... je ne supporterai pas de te perdre...''

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se fit difficile.

L'image de son meilleur ami dans le camp des ténèbres la fit frissonner, et elle se dit qu'elle risquait de le perdre à jamais.

Elle avait déjà imaginé perdre certaines personnes à partir du moment où Voldemort avait commencé à répandre le mal et la souffrance dans le monde des sorciers. Mais imaginer le perdre lui, lui fit plus mal que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre.

Oui, n'importe qui d'autre, et c'est cette nouvelle pensée qui lui donna le coup de grâce. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Lily tomba en avant, se réceptionnant sur ses mains.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait au moment où ses cheveux, formant à présent un rideau autour son visage, se mirent à coller à ses joues. Elle hoquetait alors que d'autres mots lui échappèrent.

''- N'importe qui d'autre… Pas lui… Je ne le laisserais pas se détruire.''

À nouveau, son cœur rata un battement. Et à nouveau, elle ne voulut pas mettre de mot sur le sentiment qui s'imposait à elle.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans l'herbe. Sa respiration était rapide et les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage. Elle avait cet horrible sentiment de vide en elle, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça, mais quand ses larmes se tarirent et que sa respiration redevint régulière, il faisait nuit et le couvre-feu était probablement déjà passé depuis longtemps.

Ne parvenant pas à se relever, elle resta allongée un long moment, désespérée, le regard plongé dans l'observation du ciel. Elle finit par s'endormir comme ça, passant une courte nuit remplie de cauchemars où Severus finissait toujours par mourir ou se retourner contre elle.

**Point de vue de Severus :**

A la fin de sa dernière heure de cours de la journée et comme presque tous les soirs de l'année, Severus Snape retrouvait Lily Evans sous un arbre, en face du lac de Poudlard.

Tout était très calme ce soir-là, ce qui n'empêchait pas Severus d'être particulièrement tendu.

- Sev', c'est pas sérieux.

- Si ton imbécile d'ami James Potter ne passait pas l'entièreté de son temps libre à me pourrir l'existence je n'en serai sûrement pas là.

Il se détourna brusquement de Lily et se rappela malgré lui sa charmante rencontre avec les maraudeurs quelques heures auparavant suite à une fulgurante douleur aiguë au creux des reins. Bien décidé à n'en rien faire paraître, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se crisper et de laisser échapper un bruit étouffé.

Il savait pertinemment que Lily avait remarqué l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Ce simple geste suffit à l'apaiser.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute, dit doucement Lily, et ce n'est pas "mon" James Potter, tu le sais non ?

- Effectivement, j'ai failli oublier ces autres stupides maraudeurs, répondit Severus d'une voix teintée de mépris, un jour, je leur ferais payer pour leurs actes.

Il les haïssait. Oh oui, il les haïssait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne quitterait pas Poudlard sans s'être vengé de ces imbéciles… Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. La voix de Lily le ramena dans le présent.

- Réfléchis un peu. Je suis sure que si tu le faisais, tu t'en mordrais les doigts à un moment ou à un autre.

- Que je réfléchisse à quoi Lily ?

Il ne put dissimuler la pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

- Au fait qu'ils soient toujours en train de s'acharner sur moi ? Qu'ils se sentent constamment obligés de m'attaquer à quatre ? À pourquoi James passe son temps à faire l'intéressant devant toi ?

Dégouté par la dernière phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, Severus s'éloigna d'elle et se rapprocha du lac, d'une allure qu'il voulait nonchalante. Chaque pas le faisait souffrir.

Se murmurant à lui-même, il ajouta.

- De toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à te satisfaire pleinement... Contrairement à lui...

Le Serpentard se crispa à nouveau, conscient de la tragique réalité qu'il venait d'énoncer.

- C'est faux. Dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de Severus, et tu le sais parfaitement. Il suffit de le vouloir. De repousser tous tes "nouveaux amis" ou tout du moins leurs convictions...

Il savait que la discussion allait finir par prendre ce tournant. Son regard posé sur le lac se fît vague et il prit brutalement conscience de la marque qui se trouvait désormais sur son avant-bras gauche. Cette marque qu'il avait, au fond, toujours souhaité et qui était désormais bien là, comme un rappel de son rang, de ses convictions. Et oui, de son appartenance aux seigneurs des ténèbres. Il continua d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tout cela pourrait m'apporter... Nous apporter...

- C'est toi qui ne te rends compte de rien... Enchaîna-t-elle en haussant le ton et en l'attrapant par la manche pour lui faire face, tu cours droit dans le mur Sev' !

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi libre, aussi proche de devenir quelqu'un. Aussi proche de lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir les choses de cette manière… Il baissa la tête, fixant les brins d'herbes qui bougeaient au grès du vent.

- Un jour, tu comprendras mes choix, mais pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être de son côté, de sentir sa puissance... Bientôt, il mettra ses plans à exécution et tous ceux qui seront contre lui souffriront.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir Lily.

- Et si je suis contre lui, je souffrirai. Et tu ne seras plus là pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas trahir ton maitre pour me sauver Sev'...

Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il pouvait y déceler une lueur de tristesse et quelque chose comme de la peine. Merlin, il ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde de cette façon. Il avait juré il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne voudrait pas voir autre chose que de la joie et du bonheur dans ses yeux verts et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

- Je n'aurai aucunement besoin de le trahir Lily, car tu seras avec moi.

Cette fois, une étincelle de reproche fusa dans le regard de la jeune fille.

- Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi si tu restes du côté des ténèbres Sev'. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce pas ?

Il se sentait toujours aussi idiot. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser cela d'elle ? De sa précieuse Lily ? Lui qui n'accordait aucune sorte d'importance au sang, peut-être à cause de celui qui coulait dans ses propres veines et qu'il méprisait tant. Les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, quant à eux, étaient tous obsédés par les sangs purs et leur domination sur les nés-moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés. Ces « sous-races » qui salissent le sang des sorciers et des sorcières.

- Je me suis déjà excusé Lily, je ne savais plus ce que je disais... Et ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai une solution pour qu'il ne te fasse aucun mal, je te le jure.

Il la sentit relâcher son étreinte sur sa manche. Apparemment, son argument n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Trouver une solution ? Laquelle ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui Sev', il te contrôle entièrement.

_C'était donc cela._

Croyait-elle réellement que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements et de ses paroles, comme une marionnette ? Était-elle persuadée qu'en ce moment même, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Je pensais que ta confiance en moi était un peu plus grande que cela Lily. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais encore des doutes, c'est à moi de les effacer et je compte bien m'en charger au plus vite.

Il se détourna d'elle et émit de nouveau un murmure.

- Rien ne m'empêchera de rester auprès de toi.

- Rien sauf lui Sev'... Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, et ce que tu as déjà fait...

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'il ne me contrôle pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Attendant une réponse qui semblait ne pas venir, il se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux à la recherche d'une once de doute. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea entièrement. Il pouvait clairement lire la déception sur le visage de Lily.

Rien d'autre ne semblait parvenir à son cerveau. Il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait, il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. La seule sensation qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis était celle d'un courant glacé parcourant ses veines, se répandant dans tout son corps.

Il l'avait déçue.

- Non je ne te crois pas. Enfin Sev', il est l'un des plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire, et tu n'es encore qu'un étudiant...

Le Serpentard reprit peu à peu ses esprits, bien qu'il fût encore incapable de réfléchir.

- Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois Lily et si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance, je te prouverai que tu le peux. Mais plus encore, que tu le dois.

Et il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale de Poudlard d'un pas décidé. Sa douleur semblant s'être évanouie avec le reste de ses espoirs.

Il allait trouver un moyen de regagner sa confiance, peu importe le temps ou les efforts que cela lui coûterait, elle était bien plus importante que toute autre chose pour lui et il ne laisserait rien ni personne briser le lien qui les unissaient. Même si pour cela, il devait se rebeller contre le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Cette perspective lui arracha un frisson tandis qu'il franchissait la grande porte du château.

Prenant instinctivement la direction des cachots, il passa comme à son habitude par les endroits les moins fréquentés, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa douleur dans le dos revenait, plus lancinante que jamais. Quand il ne fût plus capable de faire le moindre geste sans laisser échapper un hurlement, il s'appuya contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser lourdement sur le sol, la respiration saccadée.

_Maudits soient les maraudeurs._


End file.
